


Patronus Guardian

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Broadway, Comedy, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Parody, Patronus, Self-Discovery, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry is convinced that it was his father who cast the Patronus and saved him. Hermione tries to reason, but Harry has to see it with his own eyes. Straight forward retelling of the Patronus scene filked to "Angel of Music/The Mirror" from Phantom of the Opera.</p><p>When the dementors enclosed us<br/>I thought for sure we'd been had<br/>But someone cast a Patronus<br/>And that was my dad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> "Patronus Guardian" filked to "Angel of Music" and "The Mirror" from Phantom of the Opera. I used the 2004 film recording, but it should more or less fit if you listen to the original broadway album. They are two separate songs on the film recording, but segue into one another pretty closely.
> 
> "Guardian" must be pronounced as "guard-yan" in order to fit scansion.
> 
> Originally filked June 2005.

_SCENE: Harry and Hermione have gone back in time. It is almost at the time where the Dementors come, and Harry is at Hagrid's hut with Hermione. He sneaks out to go find the Patronus caster, and is caught by Hermione._  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
What do you think that you are doing?  
We're meant to be hidden  
Changing the past is such a danger  
Being seen's forbidden!  
  
 **HARRY:**  (spoken)  
Hermione... I don't want to interfere with the past. I just have to see... Look, I have to tell you something.  
 **HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
What?  
 **HARRY:**  (spoken)  
You know when we were with Sirius down by the lake with all the dementors?  
 **HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
Yeah...  
 **HARRY:**  (spoken)  
Somebody saved us. They used the Patronus Charm. I only saw a glimpse of them, but I think I know who it was.  
 **HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
Well, who?  
  
 **HARRY:**  
When the dementors enclosed us  
I thought for sure we'd been had  
But someone cast a Patronus  
And that was my dad!  
  
Out through the darkness it came shining  
Charged dementors away  
A silver light that helped us survive  
My dad made it okay  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Harry, you've had such a rough night  
Can you believe what you've said?  
It's true, I'd like to believe you  
But your dad's, well, dead  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Patronus caster  
Fake or father?  
Who conjured that spirit?  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Who was this guardian, this  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Patronus caster  
Incantations  
Fools or revelations?  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Harry, go back inside  
 **HARRY:**  
I thought I saw  
 **HERMIONE:**  
You see, the law  
 **HARRY:**  
His face, his hair, his robes  
 **HERMIONE:**  
We must abide  
 **HARRY:**  
Oh, I must know...  
  
 _(Later on, Harry comes out of Hagrid's hut, saying that he is watching to know when it is time to rescue Sirius. He hides behind a bush by the lake, and sees the dementors come for Sirius, his past self, and the past Hermione. He waits anxiously for his dad to appear) (Cue "The Mirror/Angel of Music")_  
  
 **DEMENTORS:**  
Now it is time to suck some souls out  
Who should it be this time?  
Aha, the boy!, so young and helpless  
He will be first in line!  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Dear Moony, Wormtail  
Padfoot and Prongs  
Were they all out tonight?  
Could my father  
Be alive somehow?  
Here to make it all right?  
  
 _(Harry waits for his dad to come, but when he doesn't see his father, he realizes something.)_  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Wait, I think I understand now  
Strange sounding as it may be  
The caster wasn't my father  
But instead was me!  
  
 _(Harry casts the Patronus Charm, and it turns into a stag and chases down the dementors, which saves the past Harry, past Hermione, and Sirius)_  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Patronus caster  
I have found you  
I made that stag alive  
It was my father's animal form  
He's always here inside  
  
 **STAG PATRONUS**  
I am your Patronus guardian...  
I always will be your guardian...  
  



End file.
